Short Timeline
NCA 0: Space colonies founded. Current era begins. NCA 57: Space colonies intervene in Earth wars with mobile suits, but are stopped by the new Russian mech Giganscudo. NCA 58-60: The Gundam Fight Treaty is signed, and nations begin to design their entrants. NCA 61: Space explorer George Glenn announces that he is a genetically modified human being, or "Coordinator," and begins to distribute information on the process; an environmental group known as Blue Cosmos declares its opposition to the process, but media focus is on the exploration craft Tsiolkovsky and the upgraded Giganscudo. NCA 62: Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, and Orb Union form. Genetic manipulation declared illegal; in spite of this, Coordinator process continues to rise in popularity among the wealthy. Giganscudo wins the first Gundam Fight; Gundam Fight rules change to decrease Giganscudo's dominance. NCA 66-68: Phia Philadel (Neo-America) victorious in Gundam Fight #2. Russian exploration craft Tsiolkovsky reaches Jupiter, finds fossil of winged whale; begins its trip home. NCA 70: Dahal Muhammad (Neo-Egypt) victorious in Gundam Fight #3. NCA 74-75: Gundam Fight postponed. Neo-Egypt retains rulership. Tsiolkovsky returns to Earth; George Glenn and fossil are both taken to a research colony. NCA 76: Religious influence weakens; Coordinator process becomes more widely accepted. Dr. Minovsky founds Minovsky Physics Society. NCA 78: Minovsky Physics Society begins work on a new fusion reactor. George Glenn released from research colony, begins to research space fossil; creates Extra-Over Technology Institute to investigate signs of alien life. Sai Feilong (Neo-China) victorious in Gundam Fight #4, after killing Dahal Muhammad in title match. Memorial constructed in Egypt. NCA 81: Dr. Tannhauser begins publishing work on Tannhauser Physics of Space Travel, becomes repeat Nobel Science Prize winner. NCA 82: Fernando Loire (terrestrial France) victorious in Gundam Fight #5. NCA 83: Political philosopher Zeon Zum Deikun moves to Side 3; aggressively promotes space colonization, and claims the existence of a new, evolved form of human called a "Newtype." NCA 86: EOTI produces Degeneracy Reactor, Vanishing Motor, Degeneracy Radar. Discovers tenth planet, sets in motion discovery of enough planets to bring the total number of planetary bodies to 15, as well as Nemesis, a second sun. Vittorio Argento (terrestrial Italy) victorious in Gundam Fight #6; fighting is particularly savage, further damaging the already severely harsh Siberian wastelands and displacing several settlements and recovery zones. NCA 87: Siberian Railway Corporation begins moving Siberians into rapidly constructed domed cities. NCA 89-90: Side 3 becomes Republic of Munzo. Wolf Heinrich (Neo-Germany) victorious in Gundam Fight #7. NCA 93: Numerous strange technological discoveries made in Siberian wasteland. EOTI and Soviet Union involved in dispute over ownership; Neo-Germany, current rulers of all space, rule in favor of EOTI. Heero Yuy begins preaching politically unpopular pacifist message. NCA 94: Skirei Zhirinovs (Neo-Russia) victorious in Gundam Fight #8. NCA 95: Neo-Russia revises Neo-Germany's previous edict on alien discoveries; Overman samples are awarded to Siberian Railway Corporation, other frames are left to EOTI. EOTI uses principles of design from frames to create KLF fighters. NCA 96: Minovsky Physics Society, now Minovsky Physics Institute, discovers new particle in experimental reactors; particle dubbed Minovsky Particle, and research begins immediately. NCA 97: Heero Yuy, peace activist, shot and killed. Rioting begins; UCF intervenes quickly. NCA 98: Gentle Chapman (Neo-England) is victorious in Gundam Fight #9. NCA 99: First ship to utilize discoveries based on Tannhauser physics completed, stocked, and crewed; launches August 24th. Zeon Zum Deikun, after attending a banquet in honor of the ship, is found dead in his chambers. Rule of Munzo falls to Degwin Sodo Zabi. NCA 100: Professor Saotome announces discovery of "Getter Rays" radiation, allowing ships to travel at translight speeds without time dilation. Construction begins on three spacecraft using this new form of energy. Degwin Sodo Zabi declares himself ruler of Side 3, establishes Principality of Zeon, begins purging followers of Zeon Zum Deikun. Deikun's two children go missing in chaos. NCA 100, cont'd: George Glenn assassinated by unknown gunman rumored to be affiliated with Blue Cosmos. EOTI appoints Bian Zoldark as interim leader. Archaeological expedition to Isle of Bardos sabotaged by Dr. Hell; sole survivor Professor Kabuto claims Hell has found ancient mechanical warriors, begins research on prevention of inevitable invasion. NCA 101: Bian Zoldark's position becomes permanent; Luxion assaulted by cloud of giant insectoid aliens. 47 NCOs survive the destroyed vehicle's last-ditch jump back to Earth. NCA 102: Meteors 2 and 3 declared alien in origin by EOTI; discovery is dismissed, but funding begins for anti-alien weapon and new flagship of Earth. EOTI begins reconstructing ship found at Meteor 2 landing site. Gentle Chapman (Neo-England) victorious in Gundam Fight #10; small-scale unrest and rioting begin. NCA 103: Explosion centered in Antarctica, termed "Second Impact," rocks planet; ice cap melts significantly, flooding and tsunamis sink cities. Nuclear weapon dropped on Tokyo. Middle Eastern conflicts reach crisis levels immediately. EOTI task force determines explosion to be caused by very small meteor moving nearly the speed of light. Trapar particles saturate air. Scub Coral begins to form, spread randomly across the planet. NCA 104: Second Impact Wars ended by Valentine Treaty. United Nations reforms. Middle Eastern conflict continues; India becomes Hindustania. Soviet Union sends in forces, in what becomes known as the Fifth Middle East Conflict. Zeon creates first mobile suit to exclusively use technology based on Minovsky physics, the MS-05 Zaku; Musai-class carrier created to carry these mobile suits. NCA 106: Ranged combat styles begin to become popular in the Gundam Fight; the lack of melee emphasis allows Gentle Chapman to capitalize on his equally effective close combat skills and once again garner a victory for England. Rioting begins in earnest, but the victory is upheld. EOTI discover new form of Trapar-exploiting flying fish, develop Reflection Film to allow machines to hypothetically fly on Trapar; due to relatively low Trapar levels, Reflection Film still impractical. NCA 108: Exelion, the new flagship of Earth, completed. Stocked with elite mechanized units and staffed by the elite Top Squadron, Exelion is designed to strike at the cloud of giant insectoid aliens. EOTI allows UN Spacey to take control of reconstruction of Meteor 2 in exchange for autonomy on Aidoneus Island; Meteor-2 project becomes the SDF-1 Macross. Getter Planes debut ceremony interrupted by Dinosaur Empire from beneath Earth; more so-called "Super Robot" projects commissioned. January NCA 110: Principality of Zeon declares war against UN, UCF; chemical warfare used against Sides 1, 2, non-PLANTs colonies in 4. Colony dropped toward Jaburo, but knocked safely away by Giganscudo. Battle of Loum results in crippling of United Colonies Corps, capture of Gen. Revil, eradication of Side 5. Treaty negotiations guarantee Orb Union, lunar cities, and Side 6 neutrality, and prohibit WMD use. Late NCA 110: Zeon strikes at Side 7 research facility; Amuro Ray thrust into battle, using the RX-78-2 "Gundam." White Base, a cruiser, unexpectedly turns the tide of the conflict. UN/UCF task force "Aggressors," tasked with protecting Earth, founded. Ramba Ral attempts to invade White Base; Aggressors and White Base repel assault. Degwin Zabi attempts peace negotiations; Gihren Zabi orders firing of Solar Ray, annihilating much of UN/UCF fleet and Degwin Zabi's flagship, destroying Solar Ray in the process. Successful UN/UCF assault on A Baoa Qu. NCA 111: Peace accord between Republic of Zeon, UN/UCF in Granada. Amuro Ray declines position in Aggressors, disappears from public eye. Corporations, mercenaries, salvage groups band into semi-coheisve Trailer Network. Trailers defend Earth against attacks by Dinosaur Empire. NCA 112: Former Zeon military mass at Axis, Side 5 Shoal Zone. PLANT begins to utilize Coordinator-tuned mecha. Zodiac Alliance becomes Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT). Soviet Union moves out second-generation ARM Slaves; Fifth Middle Eastern Conflict begins to center in mountains of Afghanistan. NCA 113: UN mobilizes Aggressors in Middle Eastern regions, defeat resistance in decisive battle. Resistance members live, but conflict ends. Zeon sends illegal ambassador to summit in the PLANTs; accord of brotherhood signed between PLANT Coordinators, spacenoids. Gentle Chapman attends, expresses support, but conservatives at home refuse to ratify. NCA 114: UN military forms elite group "Titans" to disrupt independence movements. Detractors claim it to be political tool of war hawks; Neo Britain neither supports nor opposes. Master Asia (Neo-Hong Kong) wins Gundam Fight #12. NCA 115: Wong Yunfat endorses Titans, gives organization UCF resources. Titan leader Jamitov Heinman commissions massive Titan fleet. Environmental group Blue Cosmos membership reaches hundreds of thousands, Coordinator persecution drives Coordinators to PLANTs. Siegel Clyne elected Chairman of PLANT Supreme Council. NCA 116: Construction of Gryps at Side 7 begins by Titan fleet. Meteor collides with Siberia, blasting crater into Earth; environmental impact and worldwide damage is minimal, but Siberian reconstruction efforts are once again severely damaged. Many areas become barren wasteland. Gaping hole in meteor crash site leads to center of the earth; EOTI/Trailer investigation team killed by Spiral Empire's "Beastmen." Spiral Empire claims hundreds of square miles of territory. NCA 116, cont'd: Siegel Clyne orders colonies remodeled for agriculture. Sponsor nations try to stop project military, defeated by PLANT mechs. Clyne demands PLANTs autonomy, threatens to cease exports. Negotiations fail. Colony 30 of Side 1 holds anti-Titan protest; Titans nerve gas the colony, and resentment causes Anti-Earth Union Group to form. Several colonies, mostly Soviet, declare independence in NID4 movement; Soviets deploy Giganscudo, which is stolen. Titans and Soviets launch full-scale assault on Hope Colony, killing all inside. NCA 116, cont'd: Hope's sister colony, Elpis, held hostage by Archibald Grims. Aggressor Elzam Branstein stops terrorists, forced to kill his wife Cattleya in the process; fails to apprehend or kill Grims. Aggressors mobilized against NID4, but refuse to cooperate with Titans. Situation is defused; Aggressors return to inactive duty. Col. Kar-Wai Lau disappears during testing accident; Aggressors disbanded. NCA 117: PLANT Supreme Council targeted by terrorist attack; Blue Cosmos claims responsibility, but sponsor nations are revealed to be responsible. PLANT exports stop immediately; sponsor nations enter economic depression. UN Sec-Gen Rose Approval orders involved nations back to negotiating table; terrorist attack happens during negotiations, killing both sides' representatives, much of UN and UCF leadership. Sec-Gen Approval critically injured. OZ takes responsibility for attack, carried out by masterminds Gauron and Archibald Grims. NCA 117, cont'd: Wong Yunfat announces formation of Earth Federation Alliance. Rose Approval succeeded by Olbani. EFA declares war against PLANTs; missile warhead in first attacks replaced with nuclear warhead by Blue Cosmos, destroying colony of Junius Seven completely. Chairman Clyne offers trading preferences to anti-EFA parties. Oceania, South America, Zeon take advantage; Orb Union renews policies of neutrality. ZAFT deploys new N-Jammer at battle for Space Station Yggdrasill; are routed anyway, until two thirds of Federation fleet change sides mid-battle. Bian Zoldark announces formation of Divine Crusaders to fight alien menace. NCA 117, cont'd: ZAFT/DC alliance attacks Victoria Spaceport in Africa, backed by Dinosaur Empire. Defeated by the combination of the three Getter Planes, now known as Getter Robo; Victoria remains neutral. ZAFT deploys N-Jammers across surface of Earth, causing nuclear fission reactors to cease working, creating massive energy and food crises. Colonial "Operation Meteor" deploys five new MS to Earth in secret to cripple OZ. N-Jammer crisis averted when Trailers strike at N-Jammer sites. NCA 117, cont'd: EFA scientists begin retrofitting mechs; Romefeller Foundation debuts Mobile Dolls, their new unmanned MS. Juzo Kabuto murdered by DC operatives, assault begins on EFA's Izu Base. Assault is repulsed by Kabuto's final creation, piloted by his son: Mazinger Z. Koji joins EFA. Degeneracy radar detects warp distortion nearing Earth, rumored to be Exelion Fleet. DC sends two thirds of resources to intercept. Due to diminished DC resources, fighting comes to a lull; EFA begins working on a counter to ZAFT's more powerful MS. Late NCA 117-January NCA 118: Experimental MS Huckebein created. Huckebein's Black Hole Engine goes out of control, killing most involved in the test and wounding the pilot. Project is nearly scrapped. Spiral Empire attacks Moscow; repelled by Mazinger, Getter Robo, mysterious new robots. Divine Crusader fleet returns with a repaired Exelion. EFA finally begins to acquire Coordinator-quality MS. Spiral Empire prepares offensive. Gekko State Trailer group begins to act out forcefully against governments. Back to: News Index Category: News Files